


Mistress and Slave

by Vic2Fic



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian, Mistress/slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: NC17, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic2Fic/pseuds/Vic2Fic
Summary: A mistress takes control of her slave.
Kudos: 52





	Mistress and Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015 with my better half, and muse, hence the slightly different writing style. Originally posted on Livejournal, but now I have an account here I'm adding it.
> 
> Please enjoy.

The metal felt cold against her skin as she felt the handcuffs tighten, and she felt herself get even wetter. The blindfold covering her eyes prevented her from seeing where her lover was but she could feel her warm breath against her back as her hands were lowered to sit just above her ass. She felt herself shoved forward as her mistress took complete control, just as she had many times before. The unknown was the thrill which was addictive and kept her hungry for things she didn’t even know she desired – up until now...

As her stomach hit the side of the desk she felt her mistress’s hand on her back, nudging her to lean forwards as her mistress tethered her spread legs to the desk. Her mind raced with all the possibilities of what might be coming next as the realisation of just how vulnerable she was hit her. She quivered slightly, with fear and excitement – nothing happened... Her mistress liked mind games, and it’s exactly what she was good at. Eyes wandering all over her beautiful victim, her mistress’s body throbbed with pleasure at the sight on the desk in front.

The willing slave waited patiently, she knew the reaction that her mistress would be feeling, and thinking of it caused her to throb as well. She heard movement behind her and was surprised at the cold, icy feeling of the steel butt plug as it rested against the entrance to her rear passage. The throb became stronger and she could feel her muscles tensing involuntarily. Her mistress gave a knowing smile as she teased the tip of the metal slowly around the slave’s rim. The slave could hardly breathe with excitement as her mistress pushed the implement in a little further. “You’re not allowed to cum until I say you can”, she heard whispered in her ear as she felt the plug move deeper until it settled within her, “ and you must hold this in place”.

Muscles clenched, her body rocked slightly with adrenaline as she wasn’t sure if she could meet her mistress’s demands. “You are one naughty little servant, aren’t you?” the mistress seethed. “Yes, I really am”, came the cheeky reply. The crop swished in the air as it was brought down firmly, and with authority on her. “Count!” was the simple demand, and the slave dutifully began, “One mistress, thank you!”

By the time she spluttered out “Thirty... mistress... thank... you” her ass stung from the welts created, but her pussy throbbed more than beforehand and her sphincter twinged as she struggled to continue to hold the butt plug in place. “You may have learnt your lesson but you’ve yet to complete your duty” she heard as her mistress untied her legs and pulled her collar upwards sharply lifting her head from the desk. As the slave staggered backwards slightly, the mistress lay on the desk, moving her skirt and spreading her legs wide apart, ”Eat it” she barked as she pulled on the leash attached to the slave’s collar. The smell of arousal poured off her as the slave was forced into her wetness.

The slave knew exactly what to do; she licked, nibbled and sucked at her mistress’s clit before driving her tongue firmly into sticky nectar below. Her mistress began to writhe on the desk as the first wave of orgasm washed over her, causing her body to jerk. The sudden movement caused the slave to almost lose hold on the plug still rammed in her ass but she knew that losing that would lead to an extremely frustrating evening. She held on to it and continued with her duty, fucking her mistress with her tongue until another two orgasms had rippled through her mistress, and she felt herself pushed away by a stiletto heel in her chest.

She stood in the room waiting – she knew it would take her mistress a moment to recover, but she also knew that it wasn’t over yet. As she heard fumbling from across the room, she wondered what was coming next, a swish of cloth against her cuffed ankles hinted that her mistress had changed her clothing, although that didn’t necessarily suggest anything.

A few more minutes passed until she felt warm breath against her ear, “I hope you still have that plug where I placed it”. “Yes mistress” she quickly replied as she felt a slight tug on her collar as her mistress lead her to somewhere else in the room. She smelt the leather of the sofa as she was brought near. “Lean over”, her mistress commanded and she quickly placed her arms out to find arm of the sofa and lean across it. The arm was so high that her feet were only just still touching the ground as she bent over it with her face against the seat of the sofa.

A swish came through the air just before the crop struck her again. “Do you think you deserve anything else?” asked her mistress. “No mistress”, she croaked as the welts on her ass stung again. Another crack from the crop, but just as she was about to say “Thank you” the breath was pushed out of her chest as her mistress penetrated her roughly. The ridges on the dildo rubbed against her opening, and inside they bumped past the skin pushed taut by the butt plug still buried deep in her back passage, as her mistress started up a fast, rough rhythm.

She could feel the first signs of an orgasm building within and she tried to resist the urge to let go and cum. “Remember, no orgasm until I say so” her mistress barked as she rammed the dildo back and forth faster, the base of it resting against her own clit causing it to be stimulated more. The increased speed was causing the slave’s body to shudder as she tried to hold back the orgasm threatening to escape.

“Don’t you dare”... the mistress commanded. “Please mistress! I can’t...”, came the feeble reply from her breathless slave. Faster and harder the mistress rode her helpless slave, the base of the dildo rubbing, and pulling at her swollen clit. Reaching forward she grabbed a handful of her slave’s gorgeous fair hair, as she used it to steady herself as another orgasm swept over her yet again.

“Cum for me!” she demanded with power in her voice as she thrust the dildo in as far as possible causing the butt plug to also move further in. Her slave screamed out as the energy of the released orgasm ripped through her, and she slumped forward on the sofa arm as her mistress released her hair and lay on her back still buried deep in her.


End file.
